


Under the desk

by MonarchOfSHADOWS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blowjob under a desk, F/M, Self-indulgent smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, self-indulgent aomei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchOfSHADOWS/pseuds/MonarchOfSHADOWS
Summary: Ao's presence is required at the Mizukage's office while she's away. Or so that seems.
Relationships: Ao/Terumi Mei
Kudos: 6





	Under the desk

**Author's Note:**

> I have no imagination for titles.

Ao is supervising the training of recently recruited members into the Hunter division in ANBU when a subordinate delivers a message from the Mizukage to him. His presence is required in her office to cover for her with administrative work and any convened meeting until further notice.

The message is short and very vague. It gives no explanation as to the Mizukage's whereabouts or how long she will be away, but Ao closes the scroll and leaves Chojuro in charge before retiring. He doesn’t give any explanations about it. He doesn't need them himself, neither do they.

When he arrives at her office there is no visible trace of the Mizukage, but he isn’t a decorated war hero and captain of the Hunter-Nin Unit if not for his merits as a sensor. Her chakra, her  _ essence _ is there, but he does nothing to address her or even acknowledge her presence. Just moves across the room until he reaches the desk.

Her desk, not his. 

Sitting at the Mizukage's desk always gives him a strange, uncomfortable feeling. Taking over a position of power doesn’t intimidate him, but he knows that this position is definitely not for him. He tries to settle into the seat that is foreing to him, although it is not the first time Mei's tasks have been relegated to him. 

Even without getting rid of that particular feeling, he prepares to fill out the paperwork that awaits for his attention. Again, there are no instructions but he knows how to proceed because he’s already used to dealing with these arrangements since Mei decided to keep him as counselor and personal aide. 

Speaking of, the Mizukage remains hidden even though her company is no secret to him. Ao knows that he is not in her range of vision but he can’t ignore the feeling of being stared at pressing on the back of his neck. It makes him nervous and he has the urge to pull the collar of his turtleneck because he’s starting to feel heated instead. He doesn't understand how he agreed to this.

Deep down, he’s ashamed to admit that as mortifying as the idea is to him, it also makes him curious. And that only warms him up under the sweltering office environment.

Focused on reading a report on the latest mission to a nearby island with a deserted mercenary group from Kiri problem, he senses movement before the person under the desk dares to wobble her fingers up the back of his leg, slowly ascending. A confident move, curiously subtle but hard to ignore. Especially for a sensor ninja like him. 

He denies her the benefit of getting a reaction from him, although he’s forced to hold his breath for just a few seconds longer than usual and lets it out through his nostrils very slowly, his uncovered eye still reading the report in front of him.

Her fingers continue to climb slowly, until the next second something rests next to his knee. He has no doubt that it is the face of the Mizukage waiting for some kind of hint that her touch is recognized, lightly pressing her cheek against the inner side where his thigh begins.

To say that he doesn’t feel nervous having the face of the Mizukage leaning against his leg would be a blatant lie, but Ao isn’t an ANBU captain if not for his precise self-control in compromising situations. He continues his reading with his jaw clenched as he feels Mei press her lips right to his thigh without minding the fabric of his pants. 

Reports. Missions. Technicalities that he’s perfectly familiar with but cannot register its context because Mei, after a few seconds of stillness, tentatively slides her hand across his body. He’s working automatically, he knows that later he will have to check everything again to make sure there are no errors in his revision. The femanine hand passes by and Ao feels momentary relief until her fingers close over the belt of his haori, causing him to shudder.

The garment is annoying him, it’s very hot so he doesn’t stop her fingers from looking for a way to untie his haori. It’s Mei's right hand that manages to undo the barrier before retreating again, opening his robe far enough to have better access to him. He doesn't have time to settle into his place when she crawls between his legs and starts rubbing her fingers against his crotch. 

He purses his lips in an attempt to keep quiet. His attention is divided between the paperwork on the desk and the hands now maneuvering his pants; he wonders if Mei is aware they’re making him feel tight or if it is just her way of dealing with the situation. This is, after all, her idea.

The second report at his fingertips requires a more detailed read, so he bites the inside of his left cheek in an attempt to make sense of what's on the paper. An open invitation to collaborate in the next chunin exams. He murmurs to himself, making a sound with his lips that has nothing to do with her fingers starting to massage up and down around his member.

They must reject the request. Although Mei’s, whose hand is moving more and more vigorously under the desk, wishes are to start creating connections with the other villages after years of isolation and even if the Chunin Exams represent a perfect chance for said plan, the works to raise Kirigakure are taking more time than what they originally planned.

He takes a blank piece of paper to formulate a response, a refusal that leaves open the possibility of being invited again in six months. Midway through the first paragraph, his chest betrays heavy breathing that’s very close to turning into indiscreet gasping, Mei squeezes the base of his cock firmly. This time it’s impossible for him to keep his lips sealed. A groan is heard in the office, his hand closes around the pencil firmly and his document is ruined in a single movement. 

He has no chance to compose himself when the Mizukage's tongue slides over the head of his dick, brushing through its thickness tentatively. A tremor runs completely through him without him being able to do more than try to regain some composure in vain. As he straightens against the back of the chair, trying to focus again on the ruined paper on the desk, Mei's lips - and his mind summons the wonderful image of her seductive mouth with pink lipstick - suck and he shudders violently against his own will.

Mei continues with her work and he can't help but give up. Hides his face in the palm of his free hand, and if anyone could see him at that moment they’d conclude that Ao - the respectable advisor of the Mizukage, a stern-minded war hero who doesn’t allow his subordinates to break protocol - is experiencing some kind of frustration related to the terrible situation which the village finds itself in. If that person took the trouble to stare, they’d notice that the heated aura enveloping him had little to do with administrative frustrations, as well as the way his skin turns a rather striking red from his neck to his face.

He can't stop thinking about all of that as Mei's tongue moves across his erect cock. Caressing, without leaving a single place unexplored. She leaves a trail of her saliva on him until she uses her lips to suck as well, making wet sounds with her mouth that provoke him even more. 

Thinking of unpleasant things to regain some control over himself doesn't work, not now that Mei directs him into her mouth. Little by little, starting with the pink tip. She plays with it using her tongue once more before receiving it inside. Ao can't hide the gasps coming out of him. If someone approaches the office, it is likely that he won’t care anymore.

The possibility that someone might actually come in at any time does nothing to placate his cravings. Even, he realizes with embarrassment, that thought arouses him more.

It isn’t until Mei is satisfied with exploring him with her tongue and lips that she decides to embrace him completely in her mouth, swallowing his erection in one movement. Ao reacts instantly, slapping his back against the back of the seat and his hands gripping to the armrests until his knuckles turn white from the pressure. There is no more he can do. He’s at the mercy of her hot mouth that imprisons him, sucks and releases him to repeat each time with more urgency.

Head tilted back, he lets out the Mizukage's name between gasps. He reaches under the desk to carefully reach for the red hair and hold on. His purpose isn’t to guide her, but his attempts to ignore what is happening have failed and at this point he needs something to confirm that it isn’t some kind of vivid fantasy of his.

The Mizukage devours him with determination to make him come. It comes to a point where she lets him in with a deep lunge, brushing the edge of her throat and holding still. A wave of sublime pleasure shakes through Ao. He decides to lower his gaze as each of his limbs tremble at the same rhythm as his racing heart. And that's when he faces Mei's green eyes clouded with lust, desire. Her lips let him out very slowly until it’s completely out. There is a bit of precum on his tip that she is responsible for removing with her tongue without breaking eye contact. 

Ao can't hold back anymore. He pushes the chair back enough that he can lean into her and claim her lips. She smiles against his mouth, aware of the power she holds over her advisor as she allows him to kiss her hard, too eager to explore her most wonderful mouth.

The brush of tongues is interrupted by Mei who places a hand on his chest to return him back to his seat. He still can't register what happens until Mei's mouth, with wet lips and lipstick ruined, returns to his erection to finish the job.

Now Ao can’t pretend that the situation isn’t compromising. Right in the Mizukage office, not hiding their actions anymore. He buries his fingers in Mei's hair, keeping his attention on her as her mouth goes back up and down along his erection harder than before. Her eyes reveal that she is just as if not more aroused than he is. 

She knows when he's about to end. His body tenses from her attentions, Ao lets out a curse followed by the Mizukage’s name and Mei devours his erection at once to keep him trapped in her mouth once more, just in time to receive Ao's orgasm and her name escapes him for a third time. She swallows the essence that invades her mouth, taking her time not to choke on the combination of it with her own saliva. When there is no more left, she frees her advisor’s member and straightens up, although remaining seated in front of him. 

"So?" 

Ao looks at her confused, still clouded by pleasure. 

"It wasn't such a bad idea, was it?"

His cheeks suddenly redden, but there is nothing he can say against the Mizukage's victorious expression. He clicks his tongue to admit defeat and Mei accepts it, letting out a laugh. 

"So…"

"Mizukage-sama," he interrupts after putting away and adjusting his pants again. It's Mei's turn to show curiosity when he stands up and offers her his hand. "It seems to me that it’s your turn."

She blinks. And a smile grows on her lips. She accepts the hand of her advisor and this time she takes a seat while he hides under the desk.

She licks her lips absentmindedly, satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very self-indulgent Aomei I've been planning to write for a while. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know if there's any grammar mistake I made, I'll truly appreciate it since English is not my first language!
> 
> See you!


End file.
